Hajime Kobiru
Hajime is a Jounin and a part of Omoichidou's Intel Division. He is also the leader of Team 10 also known as Team Hajime or Team Badass. Background Hajime was born in Yagure No Satu or Nightfall. He was born second, nine minutes and forty three seconds after his elder sibling Kairi. More is coming!!!!! Personality Hajime is very quiet and stoic. He preferes phrases such as Hnn or Aaa to full sentences. Though his quietness can be mistaken for uncaring this could not be farther from the truth. He is a very kind hearted man who always has candy for anyone who is feeling down. He chooses his words carefully so when he does speak one must pay attention. Even being so quiet he does have a good sence of humour and likes to make a bit of mischief. Appearance Hajime is tall with a large sturdy frame. His brown hair is always falling in his azure blue eyes. He commonly wears black pants with his headband tied around his waist as well as a netted t-shirt and blue collared shirt that is never buttoned. In colder weather he prefers to wear hoodies. He has the symbol from his former village (Nightfall) tattooed on his rigth bicep. As an added note he prefers to wear boxers. Abilities Hajime is proficient with his wind nature chakra being able bring forth large gale force winds or the slightest breeze. He is also extremly strong having very high strength stats and uses his strenght in combination with his talent for taijutsu. This makes him a very dangerous close combat fighter. What he lacks in speed he makes up for with brute force. A member of the Intel Division, he is adept at gathering and delivering information. Code breaking is another talent he posesses as well as seal breaking. Specialities Wind Scythe: ''A technique he mastered before coming to Omoichidou. He is able to use nature and shape manipulation of his chakara to create a large scythe made entirly of wind. It's blade is as sharp as any sword. Once again this technique works well with his close combat fighting style. Stats Relationships Kairi: Kairi is Hajime's twin sister. She is also a former Nightfall ninja but is now retired working at the Omoichidou library. They are very close as it is with most twins. After the destruction of Nightfall Kairi was MIA. She was found and brought to Omoichidou where she recovered in the hospital. Kairi is the complete opposite of Hajime, being loud and talkative. Kairi and Hajime are the only family they have. Kanmuri Byakko A short time after arriving in Omoichidou Hajime paid a visit to the hospital to have a wound he received during the attack on his former village looked at. There he met for the first time Kanmuri Byakko. He developed a crush on the young medic. Later she ''bumped ''into him at a festival where he finally had the chance to ask her name. Before the evening was through he gave her a white camellia. Hajime had tried many times to meet up with her but he always seemed to have bad timing. He finally arranged for an official date. However Raiden Yuki turned up and there was quite a scene. Kanmuri ended up leaving after an argument that Hajime quietly sat through. He followed her in the pouring rain where they shared their first kiss by the river. After that the two became very close. At the annual Kobiru/Byakko Christmas party He proposed. There were a few tense moments but she accepted and the two are now planning to marry in the next few years. Kanmuri is one of the few people Hajime has opened up to completely. She has his strength and He has hers. More coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Life in Omoichidou' ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days Crimson Invasion Arc. Bunny Festival Chunin Exams Wonderland Arc. RPG Arc. Something in the Water Arc Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc Road to Ninja Arc Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories Battle of the Bands Arc Who Dunnit Arc Heart Shrine Festival Post-WAR Arc'' The War on Two Fronts Arc coming soon Trivia * Hajime is terrified of rabbits. (yes rabbits) * The name Hajime means begining * He is the leader of Team 10 also known as Team Hajime or Team Badass. Members are Raiden Yuki, Fujiko Murasaki, and Hikaru Kobiru. * His hobby is gardening. * He is actually the younger sibling. * He has a huge cupboard full of candy that he never eats. * He can't cook. Really he can't cook. * Hajime loves coffee. * His last name is still a mystery. Reference http://fuusunshine.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters